custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ballium (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Ballium was an Av-Matoran who became a Toa Jemani and helped defend the southern islands with his teammates. He later joined the the Toa Karda after the battle of Karda-Nui. History Early Life Ballium started his life as a Av-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped build the Matoran Universe. After moving into the great spirit robot he lived on Karda-Nui. Jemani-Nui During the Time Slip, and having his past erased from him mind, Ballium was placed in Jemani-Nui, disguised as a Po-Matoran. During this time Ballium became close friends with Zepharious and were considered best friends. Life as a Toa He then lived in the Southern Islands and received a Toa Stone from a Toa of the green name Teliko. He, a Le-Matoran Davian,a De-Matoran named Zepharious, an Onu-Matoran named Bomonga, a Vo-Matoran named Arlana, and another unnamed matoran were selected by Teliko to all become toa. Upon becoming a Toa Ballium learned his true element was light and not stone. With Bomonga to lead them they defended their island as protectors of the region.They formed the Toa Jemani. During a mission Davion was mutated after falling in energized protodermis and was bigger and stronger. Believing himself to be better than his teammates due to him being stronger than the others. Davian started killing his enemies and this fellow toa had enough. They kicked him off the team and Turaga Teliko denounced him from being a toa. Enraged he attacked his fellow toa killing one of his fellow toa Brothers and injured the rest. Together Zeparious and Bomonga used there combined powers to defeat the fallen toa. Davian fled after being overpowered and never returned. Zeparious was promoted to team deputy after the fight. Later down the line Bomonga joined a Teidax's Toa Hagah team leaving Zeparious in charge and making Toa Ballium became deputy. Although it did not last long as team disbanded due to various reasons such as there only being three members. The team eventually got together once and awhile for missions but always went there separate ways afterwards. Disbanded Team After their team disbanded Ballium usually stuck around with Arlana and they went on many adventures together. They would sometimes get Zepharious for Missions but he would always return home afterwards. Brotherhood Invasion During the Brotherhood invasion Ballium and Arlana were not on Jemani-Nui when the brotherhood attacked and did not witness it being invaded but eventually returns to see it destroyed. Karda-Nui Invasion Ballium and Arlana were part of the strike force to awaken Mata-Nui which was led by Toa Orde. During the battle Ballium and Arlana were attacked by makuta Gorast and Arlana was killed during the confrontation and Ballium was forced to activate his kanohi Huna to escape the female makuta. After the battle the surviving toa and matoran retreated due to the overwhelming odds. Ballium stayed behind and buried Arlana and other fallen toa and matoran heros. Balluim was approached by a Toa Mangai of Green named Kanae who asked his to go with him. Ballium followed the Toa of Plantlife to a camp were other survivors of the battle were located. Kanae had healed Toa Orde and Toa Orkahm and there were in Solek's hut laying down. The four toa decided to stay in Karda-Nui to defend the remaining matoran and find a Klakk, a rahi that can cure the shadow in any being. Although there were thought to be extinct the newly formed Toa Karda were up for the task. Personality and Traits Ballium is very confident in his own abilities and seems to have a god complex. He is very caring and has a very strong will. As a matoran Ballium possessed a miniscule amount of control over the element light an could disguise himself as another element if he wished to. After becoming a Toa Ballium could create, absorb, and control light. Appearances * Birth of an Assassin (First Appearance) * The Great Escape Trivia * Ballium is based off of my former best friend Billy who died at as a teenager. * Ballium does not use a disguise because he likes to stand out unlike other toa and matoran of light Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa Jemani Category:Toa of Light Category:User:117Jaller Category:Toa Category:Light Category:Toa Karda Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe